


The Future is Here (Ignore the Past)

by LuxRoyalty (slytherinsdaughter)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Best Dad Regis, Child Abuse, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I need to specify that, Parenthood, Regis is still the best dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinsdaughter/pseuds/LuxRoyalty
Summary: King Mors, Prince Regis.King Regis, Prince Noctis.Love your children, and they'll love you.





	The Future is Here (Ignore the Past)

**Author's Note:**

> Star you enabler this was meant to be shorter.

i.

Regis felt so large and clumsy as he rocked _his son_ , the tiniest baby he had ever seen, in his arms. “Shh,” he murmured, “sleep darling, you’ve got a long life ahead of you.”

 

* * *

 

i.

Mors looked down at the newborn in his arms, and sighed. “You’ve got everything you want, stop crying.” Surprisingly, Regis didn’t listen to him, and Mors sighed again. He placed the baby in the crib, content to leave - his son’s nurses would fix this.

 

* * *

 

ii.

Regis watched amused as Noctis _charged_ forward on little stubby legs. He almost, almost tripped and he wavered unbalanced for a moment, before righting himself. It made the sight of him moving down to pat the floor even sweeter.

“What are you doing, Noct?” He said, smiling at his son.

“Pets!” Noctis sang as he gently patted the hard marble of the floor like it was something that could be hurt.

“Pets?” He must have been remembering it from when he’d met a cat the other day, being so careful as he pet. Astrals, how was his son so cute?

Noctis stood up, still tiny even standing, and turned to grin at him. “The floor’s being good, daddy.”

“So it deserves pets?”

“Yes.” His son was firm in the matter, and Regis softly huffed.

“You must be right.”

Solemnly, Noctis nodded and began speeding off again.

Regis walked on behind him, making sure his son didn’t get too far ahead. When Noctis yelped and slipped, his shoes slipping on the floor, Regis dashed forward to catch him.

And then realised Noctis was falling towards the nearby _stairs._

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Crownsguards in the hallway notice this too, but he was closer. Regis caught Noctis’ wrist tight, just in time, and hauled him back towards safety. Regis’ heart was beating in his throat. That was way too close to be comfortable.

With Noctis back in his arms, he took a step away from the stairs and waved off the Crownsguards that were still alert.

“Are you okay, my dear?” Regis looked down at his son, and Noctis frowned. He thought about it and nodded.

“Don’t like stairs.” He told him.

Regis breathed out an almost-laugh, and pressed a kiss to Noctis’ hair. “I think I’m joining you on that one.”

 

* * *

 

ii.

Mors hissed out a breath and leaned down to grab Regis and _yank_ him towards him, hand viciously tight around his son’s wrist, no mercy in his grip. “Astral’s sake Regis.” Mors practically growled, “It’s like you need someone to stand next to you to prevent you from being stupid all the time.”

“But-”

Mors shook his head, silencing him, and then dragged him back the other direction - back to his room. He pulled Regis inside, and looked down at him. “Quiet. Stay here until I say you can leave. Or else.” Mors commanded, releasing his too tight grip on Regis’ wrist and just walking out, shutting the door behind him.

Regis rubbed his wrist gently.

His father didn’t come back for a long while.

 

* * *

 

iii.

“Do you want this book?” Regis teased him from where he stood near the bookshelf. He was amused to see the way Noctis just pouted back at him.

“No! I want my favourite one.” Noctis earnestly - but seriously - told him.

“Again?” Regis had to ask, but he smiled and brought that book with him.

Noctis was sitting straight up in his bed, the lamp on his bedside table on but dimmed. It was quiet, and late - but Noctis wished to stay up until he could read to him, and Regis _knew_ he was going to be free of his duties earlier than normal. Regis settled lightly on the bed, the book in his hands and Noctis rolled over until he was facing him.

“Do you want to start where it was last left off?”

Noctis nodded, the hair pressed to the pillow sticking up with that little motion. “...Dad?”

“Yes, Son?”

“Iggy doesn’t have stories read to him anymore. He says he’s too old. Am I too old?”

Regis brushed his knuckles across Noctis’ forehead. “You’re not, my dear. Neither is Ignis really.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. Ignis probably doesn’t want to be read to anymore, that’s all.“

“‘K. But you won’t stop reading to me?”

“Not unless you ask me too.” Regis gently told him, and Noctis shook his head hard.

“I’ll _never_ do that!”

Regis laughed. “Okay Noct. Do you want me to start reading now?”.

“Please, dad.”

 

* * *

 

iii.

“Fucking - Regis. You are _five_. Way too old for storybooks. Why do you even have it? Shouldn't it be in storage?”

Regis shrank, pulling the book into his chest a little more with his father’s annoyance ringing in his ears. He knew he shouldn't have gotten it out, he _knew it_ , but he did it anyway. He wasn't brave enough to tell his father that, and just looked down.

“And now you're doing that. Regis, you're _Prince._ Act like it.” Mors sighed, disappointed and tired. He reached forward and took the book out of Regis’ arms. “Children's books,” Mors made a sound of disgust, “stupid things. You will not be having this back. Have I made myself clear?”

“Yes father,” Regis quietly said.

“Good. Now get back into your room, and be good for once.”

 

* * *

 

iv.

“What's that?” Noctis’ eyes latched on to what Regis was ‘hiding’ behind his back, curiosity loud in his tone.

“What's what?” Regis said, a smile playing at his lips. Noctis gave him the most unimpressed look.

_“Dad.”_

“It's nothing much,” Regis told him, and then moved to place the little cactuar plush into his hand.

Noctis stroked it’s head gently with a finger. “Aren't I too old for teddies?” He asked, even as he held it close.

Regis smiled. “Here's a secret - no one is ever too old for teddies. Some people might not want them anymore when they're older, but they're not _too old_ for them, my dear.”

Noctis solemnly nodded, and tucked the little thing by his leg, near the edge of the wheelchair. “Thanks dad,” he said.

 

* * *

 

iv.

Regis ran to catch up with his Father, eyes wide - he was trying not to cry, letting out mostly smothered wounded noises.

“I told you.” Mors said, not looking at him. “It's not my fault you didn't listen.”

“Father! Father, please-”

“Shut up.” He opened the door to Regis’ room easily, and walked over to the shelves even as Regis danced around him, begging him to stop. “You're too old for this anyway,” he said, picking up Regis’ favourite teddy - a coeurl he’d had for years.

“Father _please_ , I'll do anything!”

“Well you should have listened in the first place,” Mors simply told him. And with a flicker of magic, set it alight.

Fire made out of his own magic wouldn’t burn the King - but it would burn what he wanted it to, and he wanted the toy to be burnt. Mors held the fire to it until it was just ashes and burnt scraps of fabric. Then he dropped it onto the tiled floor, and walked away.

Regis knelt by it, body stiff, his fists shaking.

 

* * *

 

v.

Noctis stuck his head inside the room, after several _hours_ in which he was told he couldn't interrupt the king. He snuck inside a little, unseeing of the smile growing on Regis’ face.

A different child would have hummed a spy theme tune, but Noctis didn't. He crept all the way to Regis’ desk, low on the ground to try and hide from the King’s gaze.

“I can see you, my dear,” his dad told him.

Noctis looked at him with a pout.

“Come here then,” and Regis pushed his chair back, allowing Noctis to scramble onto his lap, and for Regis to hold him. “Got bored, did you?”

“I finished my classes, and Iggy’s busy. The same as everyone else.”

“Well,” King Regis hummed, “I think I can take a break from work, don’t you think?”

“ _You can?_ ” Noctis said, thrilled. “Come on dad! Let’s go to - uh, the gardens!”

Regis laughed at him, and with one movement picked his son up. “To the gardens then. Maybe the gardeners would let us fish in the pond again.”

“ _Yes!”_ Noctis cheered.

 

* * *

 

v.

Mors sighed. And stood. “Regis, what are you doing?”

Regis hissed when he figured out he was caught, sticking his head around the door. “I was wondering what you were doing, father.”

“Work,” the king told him, completely unamused, “like you should be doing.” He stood, marching towards Regis, his face set in a stern line.

“I finished my schoolwork,” Regis quietly said.

“You did? Then find more work. You're going to be King, and the King’s work is never done. Which is why you shouldn't _interrupt me_.” Mors snarled at him.

“I'm sorry father.”

Mors shook his head. “Don't be sorry - _be better_.” He reached out and pushed Regis away from the door, and the Prince staggered.

King Mors slammed the door shut in his son’s face.

 

* * *

 

vi.

“Come on, sweetheart, tell me about your day.”

 

* * *

 

vi.

“Can you - fucking Ifrit, leave me alone you little fucker.”

 

* * *

 

vii.

“Oh,” Regis said very quietly, but it was enough to wake up Noctis, napping in the large window seat.

Noctis scrunched up his face and squinted at him. “Dad?” He asked, rubbing to her sleep out of his eyes.

Regis took in his son’s ruffled hair and he sleepy expression and grinned. “It's me, son. I didn’t realise you were in here - having a nice nap?”

“Yeah,” Noctis said, and leaned back into the seat more. He rubbed the back of his head, a little flush in his cheeks as he avoided Regis’ eyes.

“I might join you,” Regis told him, “you look awfully comfy there.”

Noctis ducked his head and smiled. “Yeah, it's nice here - but I thought you were busy?”

Regis nodded, “Unfortunately, the paperwork will still be there after a nap, so I might as well have one.”

Noctis looked like he didn't believe him until Regis walked forward and slid onto the window seat, opposite Noctis. Noctis handed over a couple of the pillows he was hoarding, and Regis tucked him behind him to make himself more comfortable. He moved his legs until he was reclining with them stretched out by Noctis, and Noctis put his legs back where they were before. They were close enough for Regis to put his hands on Noctis’ ankle and squeeze gently.

“Wait, are you actually having a nap?” His son asked him.

“Of course,” Regis smirked. “I don't think Clarus would find and stop me here.”

 

* * *

 

vii.

His father had no meetings to do. He had no work that needed to be done quickly. He was absolutely _free_.

Regis sat on one of the settees in his father’s apartment as quiet as he could, but he didn't dare ask him if any of that free time could be spent with him. It didn't help anyway when his father walked in and spotted him.

“I haven't got any time for you,” his father started, already knowing what Regis wanted. Regis bit his lip.

“I thought you were free, father?”

“I am,” Mors told him, “but not for you. And don't do that.”

Regis immediately stopped. “Do you want me to go?”

“Please.” Mors took several steps away from the door. “I've got better things to do.” He said this all very calmly, completely relaxed. He must have be in a good mood.

“Okay, father.” Regis slid off the settee, bringing his book with him, and didn't say another word to the King.

 

* * *

 

viii.

“Are you going to be responsible?” Regis asked his son, gravely.

Noctis shifted in his seat, eyes looking around. “What for dad?”

“In general. Are you going to do the work your tutors set up for you on time? Are you going to be polite to the staff?”

“Yeah? Dad, seriously I don’t know what you're talking about.”

Regis grinned at him. “It's very simple, my dear,” he said, voice full of mischief, “if you're good, you’ll get a prize.”

Noctis sat up straight - immediately caught by an offer of a ‘prize’. He watched his dad carefully, then nodded. “A good prize?”

“The best.”

“I'll be good.” Noctis told him, and Regis had to laugh.

“Noct- you're almost always good. I was just teasing you.”

Noctis squinted at him for that, but Regis only grinned. He reached into his jacket, into one of the hidden pockets in there, and scooped up the little creature napping. It loved the warmth of him, the tiny thing. He looked at his son and brought it out, seeing how Noctis’ eyes widened with absolute glee.

“ _A cat?”_ Noctis gasped, automatically lowering his voice for the little orange kitten in the palm of Regis’ hand.

“Yes, a cat.” He put her onto the table and she meowed a little complaint about how cold it was, and then curled up a little more. Noctis looked like he was melting.

“Thank you dad! Thank you!” Noctis told him and launched out of his chair to wrap Regis in a strong hug.

“It was my pleasure.” Regis stroked his son’s hair.

 

* * *

 

viii.

“I told you Regis. You cannot spend so much time around those filthy animals as you do. I _told you_ this, and you did not listen to me. Well, now you get to see the results of your disobeyment.”

Regis sat, straight backed, in his father’s office. He ignored how his stomach sank more with every word, and he tried to keep a straight face - like the one Mors himself sported. Regis didn't look nearly as bored as Mors did, though.

Regis licked his lips. “Father?” He had to ask him, knowing that Mors wouldn't say anything else, not until Regis ‘gave in’ and answered.

“That tabby cat that you liked so much - the one that spent most of its time in the left garden is gone now, boy. He has gone to a shelter. You did this - I told you your time had to be spent wisely and you spent it on a _cat.”_ Mors almost spat with disgust. “You'll be much more careful now, won't you?”

Regis gripped his knees tight, sharp fingernails digging into him. He looked at his father - how little the man cared - and bit the inside of his mouth hard. He would not give this man a reaction. “Yes father,” he simply said.

King Mors scoffed at him, but waved a hand at the door, “get out of my office - we’ll have a conversation later when you’ve actually thought about it. Every cat you pay attention to will _go,_ Regis.”

Regis nodded, stood, and left. Astrals, he hoped the cat was alright.

 

* * *

 

ix.

Regis put his hand on Noctis’ shoulder and squeezed it. “Because, my son, I love you.”

“Dad!” Noctis complained, flushing from his cheeks to his ears, and he squirmed. He squirmed closer to Regis, though, so the man was very sure he actually liked it.

“What?” Regis said, acting clueless, “I love you.”

Noctis made a noise that was nothing more than a high pitched squeak, and Regis laughed. He pulled him closer and hugged him.

“I love you,” he murmured into his son’s hair, “so much. And you’re growing up so well, too.”

“ _Dad.”_ Noctis hissed, and then he paused. “...I love you too,” he said into Regis’ chest. He then quickly wriggled out of the hold, rubbing the back of his neck, face red.

Regis could only smile helplessly.

 

* * *

 

ix.

Regis was silent as his father watched him. Mors leaned further back into his seat, a wine glass loosely held in one hand.

“Regis,” the King said, quietly, “have you ever thought about why you were born?”

Regis turned and looked at him, then shook his head. “No.”

“Royalty must always have a child, Regis. There must be someone waiting to take over when they die. They must be blood related to us - magic runs in our blood, after all.” He looked into his wine and took another sip. “I never wanted you, Regis. I still don’t. But I had to have a child.”

Prince Regis sighed. He stood up from his seat, and turned to stare at Mors without emotion. “That’s your problem - one I don’t care about.”

He left, Mors looking at his back.

 

* * *

 

x.

Regis stroked his son’s hair, and leaned in close, pressing his lips to a sleeping Noctis’ crown. “Never think you were not wanted.” He said, even though Noctis couldn’t hear a word.


End file.
